Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water, The 4 elements
by Kamiko Inu
Summary: Kagome senses more jewel shards. Her senses lead them to a very strange hanyou with a very interesting past. What kind of adventure will this new hanyou lead them on. Read to find out. (Rated M for language and lemons later in the story)
1. Chapter 1: Hanyou with the Green Eyes

Chapter 1: Hanyou with the Green Eyes

"InuYasha... Wake Up!" Kagome yelled at the sleeping hanyou. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. "What," he growled. "I sense some jewel shards in the forest. They're close." Kagome informed.

"Alright let's go," he said getting up.

"Come on Sango and Miroku," he yelled as he stepped out of the hut. The sun was high overhead, 'Wow did I sleep that long, its almost noon.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Well it doesn't help that I didn't fall asleep till almost 2 am last night.' he thought. They walked into the thick woods following Kagome's sense of finding the jewel shards. "They're just over that hill," Kagome pointed.

Inuyasha then walked ahead of Kagome with one hand on his Tetsuaiga. The group walked over the hill to see a large pond in a clearing. In front of the pond was a girl dog hanyou, like Inuyasha with ice-blue hair, washing her hands and face. Her ears twitched as the group approached, and she turned abruptley, clutching something in her fist. Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "The jewel shards are in her hand," Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement. The strange demon stood and stared at them. 'She can't be much older than Kagome' Inuyasha thought as he looked and observed the demon. 'She's definatly only a hanyou like me, with ice-blue hair but with one silver streak on the left side of her face, and 'wow' piercing green-blue eyes, she was intriguing.' Inuyasha thought. The demon continued to stare at the group in front of her. Miroku's mouth dropped and looked the demon up and down. Sango backhanded the back of his head in warning. "Stop it, Miroku," she hissed. Kagome and Inuyasha took a step closer to the demon. The demon took a step back, fear coming to her eyes. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," Kagome reasurred. The demon kept backing away along the edge of the pond, not taking her eyes off the group of strange people. Inuyasha sniffed the air and something was thick in the air, 'blood' and it was coming from the demon. Then he noticed blood tracks from where the demon was standing. Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and told her to stop advancing on the demon. "She's injured and from the looks of it, very scared," he whispered in her ear. All of a sudden, the demon collapsed from blood loss. They all ran over to her and took her back to Kaede's hut.


	2. Chapter 2: Kamikos Wound

Chapter 2: Kamiko's Past

"Looks like the young hanyou has been through some tough times lately," Kaede said as she finished dressing the hanyou's deep wound on the demons stomach.

"She looks horrible," Kagome sympathized.

"What's that on her neck?" Inuyasha asked moving the girls hair to reveal a blue mark on the side of her neck.

"It looks like a scar to me," Kaede said. "Its shaped like the symbol for water," Kagome added. Inuyasha leaned down to get a better look. 'Something is stranged about this girl and the scar on her neck, even earlier her blood was the most unique smell of blood, like it wasn't really blood, it smelled almost like it was just water and it was colored a deep blue instead of red.' Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist and threw him across the hut so he hit the hut wall, hard. Then the demon girl sat up quickly. She looked around at the hanyou on the floor staring at her in disbelief. She looked down at the bandages and grabbed the blanket now down on her legs and pulled it up to her neck and backed up into the corner as Inuyasha got up and marched over towards her with anger and frustration in his eyes. "SIT." Kagome yelled, seeing the anger in his eyes.

The demon girl looked at Inuyasha then to Kagome in worry.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and thats Inuyasha," Kagome gestured to the hanyou on the ground.

"I-I'm Kamiko," Kamiko stuttered.

"Hi, Kamiko," Kagome smiled. "Hey, can I ask you a question, Kamiko?" Kagome asked. The hanyou nodded.

"Where did you get these two jewel shards?" Kagome asked holding out two glowing shards. 'Amazing the jewel shards appear to be purified.' Kamiko thought in amazment.

"Well... its a long story," Kamiko said looking down, sadness suddenly coming across her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Kamiko's Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy.

Chapter 3: Kamiko's Past

"Well...," Kagome egged on.

"Well, I just... its hard to explain, i guess" Kamiko stuttered.

"Its ok, you can tell us, we're here to help, right Inuyasha," Kagome said, with a little frustration in her voice.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said walking over to his corner sitting down folding his arms in his haori.

"Well, I believe you've already noticed the scar on my neck," Kamiko started showing Kagome the scar.

"Yeah, we noticed, actually Inuyasha noticed first," Kagome said getting a closer look at the scar.

"Feh, Yeah, right before you chucked me against the wall," Inuyasha said glaring at Kamiko.

"Sorry," Kamiko said looking down, "I just sensed you hovering over me and kind of freaked i guess, I'm not usually like this, but ever since my family was attacked I guess, I just, haven't been myself lately." Kamiko said sadness again overtaking her face again.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said leaning against the wall relaxing a little more.

"Anyway, tell us what happened," Kagome said getting back to subject.

"Well, it all started yesterday," Kamiko started.

_**Flashback**_

_"Kamiko, hurry up your too slow," Katori yelled to her older sister, Kamiko._

_"Alright, Alright, your so impatient," Kamiko yelled back. The two sisters ran through the valley in the mountains back towards their cave where their parents were waiting. _

_"Kamiko, we need to talk to you," Kamiko's father, Hanasomo, told her as she approached. "Katori take your litlle sister, Rana, outside and keep an eye on her._

_"But Papa," Katori started._

_"No, Buts about it, I trust you, Your eleven now, I trust you to take care of your six year old sister, Rana," Her fater stated._

_"Ok, Papa," Katori said as she took Rana outside to play in the valley._

_"We'll call you when dinners ready," their mom Kairin yelled after her two youngest daughters._

_"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Father," Kamiko said taking a seat on the fur in the den. Hanasomo and Kairin took a seat across from their oldest daughter._

_"Kamiko, your sixteen now and your mother and I believe your ready to know the family secret about your powers," Hanasomo started._

_"Secret, about my powers?" Kamiko questioned._

_"Yes," Kairin started, "You know how you seem to effect water everywhere you go right, how you can make it rain anywhere there has been drought, how you can make the rain stop when it starts to flood, how you can either warm up and melt ice on lakes for a warm bath or cool water down when its too hot," Kairin continued._

_"Yeah, I just considered myself lucky when the rains came and gone when we needed it or didn't," Kamiko started, but she never considered any explanation for the other things._

_"Yeah, well the reason you able to do that and the reason you have that scar on the right side of your neck is because you are water, one of the four elements rencarnated, along with earth, wind, and fire, and you are water," her mother explained._

_"What?" Kamiko asked._

_"Yes, its true, and earth, wind, and fire are out there somewhere also rencarnated, and when combined your supposed to beable to beat an unbelievable powerful force," her father explained. "Oh, and since you are water this belongs to you," Hanasomo explained while pulling out a small leather bag. He handed the bag to Kamiko, "Its your pendant, it means water," he added. Kamiko took the bag and pulled out a glowing clear stone with a dark blue water looking symbol with a light blue on the rest of the stone. **(Lik a dragon tear almost, Its like the symbols on the second Inuyasha movie with the five elements just different meanings) **"Wow its beautiful," Kamiko gasped as she put on the pendant around her neck. As she put it on it started to glow._

_"You can have these too," Her mother said handing her two jewel shards._

_"What are these?" Kamiko asked taking the shards._

_"They're jewel shards," Hanasomo explained. "They say they came from a priestess who is collecting all the jewel shards who can purify them with one touch._

_"With one touch, now thats a power," Kamiko said._

_"And the jewel shards are from the legendary Shikon Jewel, they may come in handy," her mother explained._

_"What can I do with two shards of a shatterd jewel?" Kamiko asked._

_"Well they say that the shards can give a demon..." Kairin started._

_"AHHHHHH, MOMMY, THERES A DEMON..." Katori yelled running up to the cave with Rana in her arms crying. Katory had a deep wound in her arm._

_Just then a huge bat demon blocked the entrance of the cave so all you could see were his big red demon eyes. _

_"Ratorah," Hanasomo whispered in fear._

_"Hahahahaha," Ratorah boomed, "Hand over the jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel," he roared._

_"We don't have any jewel shards," Hanasomo yelled as he stepped in front of his wife and children._

_"Ha, bullshit," Ratorah boomed, "You may not have them but I see your daughter does, I see," he added._

_"If you want them you'll have to go through me first," Hanasomo said drawing his sword._

_"Ha, this will be cake," Ratorah said transforming to his human form so he could fit in their cave. He had pale skin, he was thin but muscular with long dark hair that came to his shoulders slicked back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his bright blue eyes were piercing. He then drew his sword an prepared for battle. Ratorah charged at Hanasomo sword at ready. They battled for what seemed like forever and finally Ratorah won with his sword right through Hanasomo's stomach._

_"Ha, I won," Ratorah said leaning down in Hanasomo's face._

_"Papa!" Katori yelled running over to her fathers body._

_"You brat!" Ratorah yelled swiping his sword across her back leaving a huge gash._

_"AHH," Katori screamed out in pain and collapsed on her fathers body._

_"Noooo, Katori," Kairin yelled for her child._

_"Shut up wench!" Ratorah yelled shooting darts from his hands hitting the woman in the shoulder, stomach and neck._

_"Ugh," Kairin sputtered before collapsing. Kamiko seeing her family dropping before her eyes grabbed her little sister and ran for the back of the cave to the exit she used to sneak out of when she was younger._

_"Wench, come back here and give me those jewel shards!" Ratorah yelled. Kamiko sheilded her sister in front of her if he decided to attack from behind and jumped out of the cave and onto the mountainside. That is when Kamiko put a crying Rana on her back and ran as fast as she could down the mountain of into the horizon tears streaming down her face all the way. She sensed Ratorah coming up behind her fast and tried to speed up. She tried to look back and tripped over an up root. She slid along the ground and Rana was thrown a little ahead of her. Kamiko quickly got to her feet and kept running ignoring the pain in her leg. She then sensed Ratorah ahead of her. She realized there was no escaping him and she had to fight. She stopped and put Rana down and told her to be quiet and hid in the thick tree next to them. As soon as Rana was well hidden, Ratorah come out of the trees grinning evily._

_"Hand over the jewel shards now and I may let you live," he stated cooly._

_"Never!"Kamiko yelled flexing her claws preparing to battle. They went into an all out battle, Rana watching helplessly from her hiding place, Ratorah to into the battle to notice the little girl in the tree trying her hardest to keep quiet. Ratorah knocked Kamiko on the ground, blood coming from the wounds he inflicted on her and from the corner of her mouth._

_"One more," he said cooly. Kamiko stood up and charged hastily, he easily sent her flying to the ground._

_"One more," he said again walking up to her. She charged agian with great haste, and yet again sent her flying. As he sent her flying farther form Rana and closer to a huge pond she stood up and glared at him. "One more," she gasped out of breath. He smiled even more evily than before. Instead of charging hastily like she had been she took a quick moment to asses her surroundings. They were next to a pond 'That's it' she thought. She faced Ratorah and an evil smirk came to her face. _

_"What are you smiling at wench, your losing," Ratorah said studying her closely.  
"Not for long, you Asshole," Kamiko grinned more. She backed up to the edge of the pond and stepped onto it seeing she could walk on water. Ratorah took note of this and actual fear flickered in his eyes because he didn't know what was going on for once. Suddenly the water turned into a deep Blood-Red color and was swirling under Kamiko's feet. 'What's going on?' Ratorah asked him self. Then the water rose up behind Kamiko her eyes flickering red as she became angrier thinking about how her family was killed. The water suddenly rushed towards Ratorah knocking him a good ten feet. Then the water receeded and hundreds of ice darts were flying towards him. Many went straight through him. Most hit his stomach and chest some grazed his neck. The darts stopped and she stared at Ratorah laying on the ground unmoving. Kamiko walked off the water and stared at him her eyes back to their origional color of a bright green-blue._

_"Cake," Kamiko muttered. Rana then came out into the clearing walking past the unmoving Ratorah towards her sister. Ratorah flinched. "RANA, LOOK OUT..." too late. Ratorah grabbed Rana and put his sword up to her throat. "No," said reaching for Rana taking a single step towards her in danger sister. _

_"Not another step or she dies," Ratorah coughed out. "Now hand over the jewel shards or she dies," he said holding Rana up putting more pressure on the sword on her neck._

_"Fine take them," Kamiko yelled throwing the jewel shards on the ground between them. "Hehe," he luaghed quietly, "You stupid girl, you think I would let her or you live if you gave them to me, now say goodbye to your sister," he said raising her even higher. Kamiko's eyes widened as he slit the throat of her baby sister._

_"NOOOOOOOO," Kamiko screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly a section of her hair, next to her face on the left side, streaked silver except for the tip which remained ice-blue. "YOU BASTARD," she yelled at Ratorah as her eyes suddenly turned a blood red. "YOU'LL BURN IN HELL," she growled. He stared at her fear flickering in his eyes as he stared into her red eyes. He stood slowly trying to hide his fear, and suddenly a wall of ice darts rose out of the pond behind Kamiko. Ratorah charged for Kamiko sword ready. "DIE, WENCH," he yelled. He swung the sword and slashed Kamiko's stomach side to side. Then the ice wall flew towards him cutting, tearing, and slicing through him until he turned to dust and evaporated. Kamiko's eyes turned back to normal and she collapsed and crawled to her sister holding her close. Kamiko cried and sat there with her sister for hours. Then she buried her sister under a pear tree, because pears were Rana's favorite fruit. Kamiko slept there until sunrise and walked over to the pond and washed all the blood off of her and washed the jewel shards._

_**End flashback**_

"And thats what happened," Kamiko said tears forming in her eyes.

"Wow, you watched your whole family get murdered?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Kamiko said looking down.

"Wait if your parents were both demons how did you become a half demon, I know you are i can smell it," Inuyasha said staring at Kamiko.

"My, mother was a half-demon," Kamiko said staring at the ground not looking up to meet Inuyasha's accusing eyes, "Her mother was a human and her father was a demon," Kamiko explained, then she sniffed, "Just like you," she said looking up. "Your a half-demon am I right, Inuyasha," Kamiko said looking up at Inuyasha, "Your mother was human and your father a full-blooded dog demon, am I right?" she asked staring into the golden eyes of Inuyasha.

"Feh, whatever," was all he said.

"So watching your baby sister die was how you got that silver streak in your hair?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it was," Kamiko answered, "I consider it a part of her on me because this is the color of her hair," Kamiko said.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Elements Down

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy.

Chapter 4: Two Elements Down

Sango had returned with Miroku and Shippou from collecting herbs, and water for Kamiko. Shippou and Kirara stayed outside in the sun and ran around the meadow.

"Hi, Kagome, Inuyasha," Sango said cheerfully.

"Hi, Sango," Kagome answered to her best friend. "This is Kamiko," Kagome gestured.

"Hi-," Sango started but was interupted by a certain monk. Miroku cut her off and knelt down next to the Half Demon, grabbing her hand and looking into her bright green-blue eyes seemingly hypnotized, "Hello beautiful, I'm Miroku and I have but a simple question for you, would you consider bearing me a son?" Miroku asked. Before he could stroke Kamiko's ass a clawed hand swiped one of the hardest smacks hes ever gotten across the face, leaving claw marks on his face from her long claws. "You impervious pervert of a monk. How dare you?" Kamiko screamed.

"I like her already," Sango whispered to Kagome giggling at the monk now face planted to the ground bleeding from the scratches on his face.

"Yeah she picks up fast, she'll fit in just fine here," Kagome added. They both laughed at the monk on the ground. Kamiko continued to glare at him and growled at him as he tried to get up as if to say 'Don't you dare lay another hand or eye on me!' Kaede seeing the camotion stepped outside. Kamiko got up and retrived her clothes that were folded on the floor and put them on, wincing from the pain in her stomach, 'Damn that Ratorah,' Kamiko thought to herself gathering up her composure. 'She has remarkably good posture for someone who is that injured.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Kamiko shot him a glance as if to say 'Don't even think about it, buddy.' Inuyasha's eyes widened as he met her glare.

**Meanwhile outside**

Shippou and Kirara basked in the delightful warm sun. Shippou shot up from his daze sniffing the air. 'I smell a demon, wait I know that scent, where have I smelled this scent?' Shippou thought. 'Wait, it smells like... father almost, but not.' Kaede walked out seeing Shippou up and alert. "What ales ye Shippou?" she asked looking around for anything suspicious. "I smell a demon Kaede, but its a familier scent that I recognize, but can't remember from where," Shippou stated sniffing more vigorously. Kamiko then walked out of the hut followed by Kagome and Sango and then Inuyasha. Kamiko then stopped sniffing the air, 'I smell a demon,' she sniffed some more using her nose to decifer the scent. 'It smells like... Fire almost but with a scent of Female, and... Fox.' Inuyasha suddenly straitened his posture seemingly more alert. Kagome noticed, "Inuyasha what is it?" she asked getting closer to him. "Its a demon and its closing in fast," he stated.

"Did you not just notice till now, man your slow," Kamiko half chuckled. Inuyasha growled at her. Of in the distance they saw a cloud of dust coming closer by the second. Kamiko and Inuyasha both jumped in front of the whole group in fighting stance. Kirara transformed and Sango got out her Hiraikotsu. Miroku finally walked out of the hut scensing a demon aura, his face now cacked in dry blood, (lol, he deserved it). Miroku staff in hand walked up next to Inuyasha standing at ready. Sango next to Kamiko. Kaede handed Kagome her bow and arrows an retired back inside her hut for more arrows and another bow. The dust cloud became bigger and closer. Finally a demon girl came to a stop in front of the group. She had bright red hair and fire red-brown eyes and fox ears (Fox demon if you haven't already guessed), with bright red claws dressed in a short black tattered skirt and a red tank top.

"You," she spoke pointing straight at Kamiko. "Who are you?" Miroku demanded.

"None of your buisness" the fox demon spat, "I wish to speak with her, Water," she demanded.

"What do you want with me?" Kamiko demanded.

"Your Water, correct," the fox demon stated.

"Whats it to you," Kamiko growled as a spear formed in her hand seeminly made of ice from the looks of it.

"I... am Fire, one of the four elements," the demon introduced holding up a crystal necklace like Kamiko's only red with a Fire symbol in the center. Kamiko froze and stood up straight and took out her crystal. "Thought so," the fox said smiling.

"Whats your name?" Kamiko asked walking towards the fox demon.

"My name is Kiramita," the fox demon answered. "I have been in search of the rest of the elements ever since my parents revealed the secret to me shortly after they were attacked," Kiramita informed. Shippou looked at the demon carefully, 'No wonder she smelled somewhat like my father, she's a fox demon also,' Shippou thought to himself. Kiramita and Kamiko took their neclaces off and put the two necklaces together and the glowed. "They're both authentic," Kiramita stated handing water back to Kamiko taking her own and puting back on.


	5. Chapter 5: The Third Element, Wind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy. But I do own Kamiko, Kiramita, and a few other new characters coming up.

Chapter 5: The Third Element, Wind

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all still in there fighting stance, in case this was all just a sick trick. Then Kagome came out from behind Inuyasha and walked up to Kamiko and Kiramita.

"Hi, my name is Kagome," she said holding out her hand.

"Di-Did you just say your name is, Kagome?" Kiramita asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked eyeing Kiramita.

"Wow my parents have told me about you, I thought it was just a myth. An ordinary girl naturally born with miko powers, who can purify the most evil coated jewel shard with one touch. Wow you have just proved me wrong, I'm Kiramita," she said taking Kagome's hand and shaking it.

"Ahe, thanks...I guess," Kagome said. Miroku just stood there staring at both Kiramita and Kamiko. 'Wow two beautiful demons in one day, what could be next.' Sango took her hiraikotsu and wacked a drooling Miroku in the back of the head, sending his face straight into the ground. Everyone turned to look at the purple lump on the ground and the steamed woman standing over him with her weapon on hand. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances and just rolled their eyes.

"Uhhh whats with him?" Kiramita asked as she and Kamiko eyed him curiously.

"Lecher," Sango muttered.

"Ah, I understand now," Kiramita concluded when Sango muttered Lecher. "I've met some guys like him before."

"Yeah his a big lecher all right, I'd keep distance from him if I were you," Kamiko informed Kiramita.

"No problem, I have that effect on men," she said to Kamiko smiling. Then she whispered into Kamiko's ear, "Its one of my special powers, seduction," she added. Because of his good hearing Inuyasha heard Kiramita and went wide eyed and blushed a bit. Good thing no one was paying attention to him. They were all looking either at Miroku or Kiramita and Kamiko. 'They are both beautiful demons.' Inuyasha thought to himself looking at them. Kamiko's voice brought him out of his trance.

"So am I the only other element you've found so far?" Kamiko asked looking at Kiramita.

"No, I have found one other element, she's still with her Ookami pack," Kiramita said.

"What element is she?" Kamiko asked eager to know.

"Wind."

"Wait a minute, Ookami pack, she's a wolf?" Kagome asked kind of nervous, thinking if they're going to go meet this wolf if she is in Kouga's pack.

"Yeah," Kiramita said. "Last time I checked."

"Which wolf clan is she in?" Kagome asked.

"She belongs to the White Wolf Clan," Kiramita informed.

"Oh ok," Kagome sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well, come on you all want to meet her right," Kiramita said turning towards the direction where she came from. They followed. Kamiko running behind Kiramita along side Inuyasha with Kagome on his back, closely followed by Kirara with Sango, Shippou, and a now consious Miroku, holding his head and bandages now on his face. (lol sry had to do it)

They soon approached the mountains and ran through the valleys till they were about in the center of the mountain range. And in the center of the largest valley was a big mountain with a cave entrance about halfway up the mountain side wich wasen't very steep for easy access. When they got to the cave a very hansome white wolf in his human form, 'probably the leader' thought Kamiko.

"Konnichiwa, Lord Rasachimo," Kiramita said bowing.

"Good day, Kiramita," Rasachimo said bowing his head slightly. "Whom are these visitors whom are with you?" he asked.

"This is Kamiko, she is water, and this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou," Kiramita introduced them as they bowed in gratitude.

"They are here to meet Keiko," Kiramita said.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Keiko

Chapter 6: Meeting Keiko

Lord Rasachimo looked at the group behind Kiramita. He eyed Kamiko up and down. He then eyed Inuyasha, 'They are similar in a way.' Lord Rasachimo thought to himself as he guestured behind him. "My daughter Keiko is this way," he said bowing slightly. They walked down a long corridor in the cave walls. They came up to a big wooden door. Kiramita and Rasachimo opened the doors and the group walked in. Kiramita walked passed them and walked up to a girl with long white hair and deep blue eyes, she was wearing a white pelt with a chest plate of armor. She stood and hugged Kiramita.

"Kiramita, your back. So who are these people?" she asked looking at the group.

"Well this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara," she said pointing everyone out. "And this is Kamiko, she is Water, the third element." At this Keiko smiled at Kamiko.

"Hello Kamiko we've been looking for you for a while," Keiko said. She eyed and examined Kamiko, she had ice-blue hair with a silver streak of hair by her face and piercing green eyes, she was wearing a blue leather tank top and some tight fitting blue jean like pants.

"Nice to meet you Kamiko, I'm Keiko," Keiko said walking up holding out her hand. "So do you have any special scars anywhere on your body, which for you would be in the shape of the symbol for water," Keiko asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kamiko asked.

"All of the elements have a scar thats shaped like their respectful Kanji symbol. Kamiko lifted her hair out of the way to reveal a deep blue scar on her neck that looked like the symbol for water.

"Excellent," Keiko said.

"So all the elements have these kinds of scars?" Kamiko asked.

"Yes," Keiko said showing Kamiko and the group hers on her ankle, it was a silver gray color shaped like the Kanji for Wind. Kiramita then walked up and turned her back to them and lifted her shirt slightly to reveal her red scar on the small of her back shaped like Fire.

It was starting to get late and the sun was setting. And a new person had arrived at the door. He was a hansome wolf demon with baby bluish hair pulled back into a low ponytail wearing an outfit similar to Keiko's except he had on black pants instead of a pelt skirt. He had dark blue eyes like oceans you could drown in.

"Ah, Rokan, I was about to ask for you," Keiko said waving him into the room.

"What is it you request my princess," he asked bowing.

"Its getting late see to it that all of our guests get some of the nice guest rooms to sleep in and see to it that they are comfortable, if you see my father he will tell you where to put them, in the guest wing," Keiko ordered.

"Yes, my lady," he bowed, "Please honorable guests follow me," he said gesturing everyone out the door, Kiramita stayed behind. They walked along many long cave cooridors until they came to another giant wooden door.

"Please wait here while I ask the Lord where you are to be placed," he bowed. He walked inside the doors while Inuyasha, Kagome, Kamiko, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara, who was in Sango's arms sleeping, stood outside waiting. Inuyasha looked at the strange half demon in the dim candle light that lit the long hallways, she wasn't looking at him so he only saw her profile. She was quite attractive. Kagome and Sango sat on the ground next to each other tired from all the walking today, plus they hadn't gotten a good nights sleep for a couple of days. They both wished they could find a hot spring to bathe in. Inuyasha was still staring at Kamiko thinking, 'Is she for real or is she leading us into a trap?' he thought to himself. Without turning Kamiko whispered so that only Inuyasha could hear, "What are you staring at Inuyasha?" Kamiko asked. Inuyasha's eyes widened and turned away blushing going to sit against the wall as well. Kamiko smiled to herself. Then the door opened and Rokan stepped out.

"Alright then, right this way," he gestured helping the two girls up off of the floor. They walked down a few more hallways and came up to a hallway with many small doors. "Here we are," Rokan said. He gestured Kagome and Sango into a room, Shippou and Miroku into another room and Inuyasha and Kamiko into the final room. Inuyasha and Kamiko exchanged questioning looks then they looked towards Rokan, but he was already half way down the hallway, giving Kagome a wink as he passed. He turned facing everyone at the end of the hallway, "Good night and there are bells in the rooms if you need anything I will be here late in the morning to fetch you all for breakfast about ten. He then bowed and turned and walked away. Everyone went into their rooms.

**The Girls**

"Why do you think they put Inuyasha and Kamiko in the same room?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I don't know probably maybe the Lord thinks that they might be mates since they are both dog half demons," Sango answered putting on one of the comfortable night gowns that were layed down on the bed.

"Yeah I guess," Kagome said slipping on the green night gown, Sango had a black one on.

"Anyway, goodnight," Sango said climbing into one of the small beds, as Kagome climbed into the one next to it.

"Goodnight," Kagome smiled as she blew out the candle in the room. Kirara jumped into Sango's bed and curled up under her chin.

**Miroku and Shippou**

Miroku put on the silk purple pants that were in the room and climbed into the very comfortable bed as Shippou climbed into the one next to it.

"Goodnight Miroku," Shippou said snuggling down into the covers.

"Goodnight Shippou," Miroku said blowing out the candle. 'I wonder how Sango is doing?' Miroku thought as he stared at the ceiling. More like how Inuyasha and Kamiko are doing?' he laughed silently. 'Now that must be interesting.'

**Inuyasha and Kamiko**

They walked into the large room, there was only one large bed, with a fireplace with two beanbag like chairs in front of it. 'Great, Lord Rasachimo must think that Inuyasha and I are mates.' Kamiko thought. She walked up to the bed where there were two pairs of clothing folded on the bed. One was a long red nightgown and the other a pair of silk like red pants. Kamiko took the nightgown and went into the bathroom and shut the door to change. Inuyasha grabbed the pants and changed quickly in case she walked out of the bathroom. 'How did we get into a room toget...' he stopped eyes going wide. 'Rasachimo must think that Kamiko and I... oh great.' Inuyasha thought then he heard something coming from the door. In the bathroom Kamiko looked at herself in the large mirror infront of her she looked horrible. She found the running water and put her head under the spicket and washed it. After that she found a brush like thing and brushed out her hair. Then she washed her face, she looked so beat up with some dried blood still on her face. When she looked back in the mirror she didn't look all that bad anymore. She started to lift her shirt up over her head, "Ah," she winced as the dry blood had stuck to her shirt pulling up some of the bandages up off her too. "Damn it," she said through her teeth seething. Inuyasha cautiously walked up to the door. "Ah, Damn it," he heard. He slowly opened the door, "Hey are you ok?" he asked stepping in. She still had her shirt on it was just raised up resting on her chest so he whole stomach was showing. It had some old bandages covered in her odd colored bluish green blood and some of it had escaped the bandage and was on the rest of her skin. "Here let me help you," Inuyasha said walking up to her. He lifted her up onto the counter like ledge and bent down to get a better look at her bandages. He looked around and found a roll of bandage in the little bathroom and unwraped her old bandages. Her wounds were still open but not very deep anymore but they were covered in old blood. Inuyasha grabbed a piece of cloth and got it wet and started gently scrubbing the dried blood off her stomach. He accidently hit the side of her open wound and she winced, "Sss," she said through her teeth taking in a quick breath. "Oh sorry," he said backing off a little. "Its ok," she said, and he continued cleaning. When the blood was all washed off, he wrapped up her wounds in a new bandage. When he was done she smiled at him, "Thank you Inuyasha," she said, "I think I can take it from here."

"Your welcome," he said smiling back. He left the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom which was a little chilly.

Kamiko watched him leave and when he shut the door she stripped off her clothes ran them under water to get the blood off and hung them up to dry as she slipped into the beautiful red nightgown. She walked out to see Inuyasha bent down by the fireplace starting up the fire. "Good, a fire is just what we need in here," she said rubbing her arms.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said not looking up, he was wearing the silk red pants and no shirt, 'Hes not that bad looking,' Kamiko thought, as she admired Inuyasha's well built body. Once he got the fire going really good he stood up and looked at Kamiko. 'Wow,' he thought as he stared at her with the red nightgown on. 'She really is beautiful, especially without all that blood on her face and hair.' he thought. He suddenly felt an urge in his pants.

"Uh, Inuyasha, your staring," Kamiko blushed looking down at the floor.

"Oh sorry, your just... so beautiful," he blurted out. 'Why am I talking like this, I never talk like this.' he thought.

"Uh, thanks but I'm not," she stuttered blushing more. Inuyasha walked up to her, "Yes you are, Kamiko, you are beautiful," he said putting his hands on her arms.

"Inuyasha, we can't do this," she said backing away from him.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because you don't feel that way about me, you love Kagome and she loves you," Kamiko stated walking past him and sat down in the beanbag chair. He walked over to her and pulled up the other chair next to hers. "I don't love Kagome," he said.

"Yes you do," she stated staring at the fire not looking at him. "You truly love her, and she loves you. Your just saying these things out of lust," she said turning away from him. He reached over and pulled her chin to look at him with his finger. "How do you know how I and Kagome feel," he stated not taking his hand from her face.

"Because, you two have known each other for a while, I can tell, and the way she looks at you, and... I don't know, I guess I'm just... not sure about this whole thing," Kamiko admitted. She looked into the golden pools he had for eyes and fell in love with his eyes. He looked into her green eyes and was lost. Inuyasha leaned in closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pushed him back.

"Inuyasha, this isn't right, we've only just met," Kamiko said getting up. He stood up and looked down at her. He saw only confusion in her eyes. "Ok, we'll wait, but I'm not giving up," he said giving her a small kiss. She climbed into the big bed and he climbed in next to her but they kept their distances. 'I can't fall for him, I can't do this again, the last man I fell for betrayed me and used me. I swore never to trust another man again, but that kiss, wow, I've never been kissed like that.' Kamiko thought as she fell asleep. Inuyasha thought about it, 'Well, do I love Kagome, no how could I love a human, again, I swore never to fall in love with another human again. Kamiko on the other hand is my species, shes a dog half demon, like me. She can understand.' Inuyasha thought as he fell asleep.

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry for all of you fans who like the idea of Inuyasha and Kagome together but I'm still not sure who to put together. I got the idea of Kamiko and Inuyasha together from a few of my reviewers. Believe me I love it when Inuyasha is sweet to Kagome and love having them together so I still don't know if I'm gonna hook up Kamiko with Inuyasha. Anyway hope you like it and please review and please help give me some more ideas. Luv all, She-Demonstriss.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The White Wolf Pack Breakfast

Chapter 7: The White Wolf Pack Breakfast

Kamiko woke up on her side staring at the wall. She felt something kind of heavy on her waist. She lifted up the covers a little to see an arm wraped tightly around her waist. Kamiko rolled her eyes. She turned over to look at Inuyasha who was still sleeping. 'He's cute when he sleeps,' Kamiko thought to herself smiling. Then Inuyasha stirred and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pair of two green eyes staring at him. He smiled at Kamiko. "What are you smiling at?" Kamiko asked proping herself up on one elbow looking down at him.

"Nothing, just remenicing on how beautiful your eyes are," Inuyasha said groggily. Kamiko blushed and looked down. "Yeah whatever," she said.

"Really, I've never seen eyes as enticing as yours," Inuyasha complimented. Kamiko looked at him and got lost in his golden eyes. She found herself unintentionally smiling at him. 'I just love his eyes,' she thought. She mentally shook and started to get up, but Inuyasha applied more pressure to her waist keeping her down on the bed. She glared at him when he raised himself up and kissed her. Her eyes went wide then she closed them and got into the kiss. Then she shook and pushed him away.

"Stop it Inuyasha," she said jumping up. She noticed two pairs of folded clothes on the chairs and walked over to them. She picked up the smaller pile and ran into the bathroom locking the door. She put her back against the door as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Inuyasha stared at the door and sighed. 'Oh well, shes just not ready, but she'll be mine, I know it,' Inuyasha thought to himself getting up out of the bed and walked over to the chair and picked up a red haori like his but it was made of silk, his was no where in site. He changed as there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to see Miroku standing in a silk purple and black haori with a purple top and black pants.

"Hey," Miroku said walking in. He stopped when he only saw the one big bed. He turned and smiled slyly at Inuyasha.

"Nothing happened," Inuyasha said noticing the look and with Mirokus personality Inuyasha knew what he was thinking.

"Uh hu, sure. Where is your princess anyway?" Miroku said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"In the bathroom changing into those clothes they left us," Inuyasha said sitting in the chair facing Miroku.

Kamiko looked at herself in the mirror and wiped away the tears, 'I can't fall in love, no I won't go through the pain again,' Kamiko thought as she washed her face, she had to wash the tear smell off her face. She didn't want Inuyasha to smell the tears. She picked up the haori that the wolves left and looked at it. It was absolutly beautiful. The haior was a solid colored True blue color wich made her eyes stand out even more. She put it on and brushed her hair, before she walked out she took a deep breath readying herself to face Inuyasha again. She walked out to see Miroku there talking to Inuyasha, "Oh hi Miroku," she said thankful he was there.

"Hello Kamiko, how are you?" Miroku asked smiling. Inuyasha was staring at Kamiko in Aw. Kamiko mentally rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine how are you?" Kamiko said sitting down in the other chair.

"I'm doing good, I was just speaking to Inuyasha about some things," Miroku said. There was another knock at the door. Kamiko got up and opened it to see Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Kirara.

"Hi guys come on in," Kamiko said letting them in. She shut the door and took her seat in the chair. Sango sat next to Miroku on the bed and Kagome next to Sango. Kirara jumped onto Sango's lap and Shippou jumped up onto Kagome's lap. Sango was dressed in a pink and green haori, Kagome was dressed in a dark blue haori and Shippou was dressed in a black one.

"So does anyone know what happened to our real clothes?" Sango asked.

"They took them to be washed and exchanged these ones, they'll have our clothes done by tomorrow," Miroku answered.

"Oh ok," Sango said. Then there was another knock at the door. Kamiko got up and opened the door to see Rokan standing there in a gray haori. "Breakfast is served, come with me," he turned and walked down the hallway as the group followed eagerly awaiting good food. They walked through the maze of a cave until they came to a huge dining room. There was a long table which sat the pack of wolves.

"Good morning my guests," Lord Rasachimo said walking up to them. This is were we all eat and we would be honored if you would join us. Kamiko counted all the wolves and ended up counting 25 of them including Rokan and Rasachimo. Keiko and Kiramita were sitting next to each other across from six empty seats. Everyone took a seat. Sango was at the end with Kirara next to her on the floor were there was a silver dish, Miroku sat next to her and then Kagome, Inuyasha and Kamiko. Some of the wolves got up and walked into another room then came out with deep dishes of food. Rice, meat and even some fruit. Another wolf came out with four pitchers up wildberry juice.

"Ok everyone, dig in," the Lord said taking his seat next to Keiko and Sango at the end of the table. The whole pack was wearing a varity of colored haori's. It was very different from the armor they were wearing yesterday. Keiko was wearing a silver one and Kiramita was wearing a orange and red one. Everyone dug in. During the duration of the meal Miroku moved his hand over Sango's butt and she slapped him making the dining room go silent but everything resumed to normal after a couple of seconds. After the meal the group sat there for a while and chatted with the Lord Keiko and Kiramita. Periodically the wolves left to do their own buisness. Inuyasha kept looking at Kamiko and moved his hand and grabbed hers under the table. She moved it out of his grasp and pushed his hand away not even looking at him.

"So when did you discover that you were an element, Kamiko?" Keiko asked enthusiastically. Kamiko continued to look down at her lap.

"Kamiko?" Keiko asked.

"Huh, oh sorry I was thinking, what was the question?" she asked.

"When did you discover that you were an element?" Keiko asked again.

"Just a couple of days ago," Kamiko answered looking down at her plate.

"How did you find out?" Keiko asked.

Kamiko paused, "My parents told me," she said struggling to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry, can you excuse me," Kamiko asked standing up. Rasachimo nodded. Kamiko turned and ran out of the cave outside. She paused for a second looking around and ran off into the distance until she came up to a small river with a water fall. She walked behind the water fall and sat down and let the tears come out that she had been holding back. With that the waterfall became a little more intense and sped up.

Inuyasha stood up, "I'm going to go see if she's ok," he said looking at Rasachimo for permission. Rasachimo nodded and Inuyasha exited the cave. He stopped and sniffed the air for Kamiko's scent and started to follow it. He ran and came to a river. He sniffed the air again and Kamiko was close. Her scent was strong with an overpowering scent of tears. He walked along the riverside up to a waterfall. Inuyasha walked around it to see Kamiko. She had her knees up to her chest with her head on her knees and her arms wraped around her legs. She was deffinatly crying her shoulders heaving everytime she sobbed. Inuyasha's heart sank at the sight of her in pain. He walked in and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug. She grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest. After a while she realized who it was and pushed him away. Inuyasha almost fell into the water. She backed away from him up against the wall of the cliff and stared at him. Kamiko wiped away the tears and stared at him again. Since she stopped crying the waterfall softened and slowed down. Inuyasha looked at the water in question then looked back at her.

"Kamiko whats wrong?" he asked crawling towards her. Kamiko tried to back up more but couldn't go any further.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Yes there is, tell me," he said sitting right in front of her blocking her into the corner she was in. She looked away from him. He reached over and pulled her chin over with his finger so she was looking at him. He rubbed his thumb along her cheek caressingly.

"Whats wrong?" he asked again a little softer looking at her with concern in his eyes. She pushed his hand away and looked down at her knees.

She sighed and said, "My family."

"Is it what Keiko said?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"What happened to them?" Inuyasha asked.

"They were murdered, right in front of me, everyone in my family, remember I told you, along with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku," she said as tears welled up in her eyes again and her voice became shaky.

"Oh yeah, and your sister Rana," he said relizing what he just brought up, 'Damn it Inuyasha why did you say that?' he thought to himself cursing to himself.

"Yeah," she said lowering her head even more. Inuyasha cursed himself again and lifted her head up and leaned in and kissed her. After a second she pushed him away knocking him over and parted the water fall and jumped out onto the river bank.

"Wait Kamiko!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out from behind the waterfall running after Kamiko who was running out towards the forest. She stopped and turned as he yelled her name again.

"What?" she said angrily. Inuyasha ran up to her panting.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said and did, I just, I have feelings for you but I'm not sure what they are yet," he said thinking on how to describe his feelings for her.

"Well, I can't have feelings for you," she sturggled to say because she did have feelings for him.

"You can't or you don't want to?" he asked.

A/N:

Ha cliff hanger. What will Kamiko's answer be? Read the next chapter to find out.


	8. Chapter 8: Kamiko's Confession

**Chapter 8: Kamiko's Confession**

"Kamiko?" Inuyasha asked her when she didn't answer his question.

"You can't or don't want to?" he asked again. Kamiko lowered her head and turned away crossing her arms as if she was trying to protect herself.

"I...I.." Kamiko stuttered as she turned to run. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Kamiko please tell me, whats wrong? why won't you let me touch you?" Inuyasha asked pulling her close and holding her by the upper arms. Kamiko looked up into his golden eyes as tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
"Inuyasha...I can't say..."she started.

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything...you can trust me," he said sincerely looking deep into her eyes. At this Kamiko broke down and let her knees fall out from her sobbing. Inuyasha caught her and pulled her into a tight warming embrace. "Kamiko believe me, whats wrong?" he asked petting her hair, trying to sooth her. Inuyasha then sat down and pulled Kamiko into his lap rocking her back and forth gently, speaking to her softly, letting her cry her tears out. After a while Kamiko gave up and started talking.

"Ok, I'll tell you," she said wiping the last of her tears away.

"Yes, please tell me whats wrong, maybe I can help," Inuyasha said.

"Well...to answer your question...I don't want to have feelings for you...or anybody for that matter," Kamiko added quietly.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Because...I...I've already had my heart broken, betrayed, and widowed enough times for a lifetime of a demon," Kamiko said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok, well my first love, his name was Korogan, he was gonna be my life mate, until he...he was killed," Kamiko explained painfully.

"How did he die?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mutany," she stated, "By his own pack, he was a grey wolf demon, the murdered him because they found out about our relationship, they thought it to be a discrace to the pack to wanting to become a mate to a half demon," she explained.

"Oh, wow, yeah I know the "discrace" half demons are considered, I...I'm sorry," Inuyasha said softly. **yeah yeah I know Inuyasha apologize, yeah unbelivable I know**

"Yeah, my next love was Hakagaro, he...betrayed me," she stated coldly, "one night he actually brought his pack to attack my family, he was a black leapoard demon. I thought he loved me and I was dead wrong," she added. Inuyasha couldn't believe anyone could do that to such a beautiful, smart, and wonderful person.

"Then there was Tanakyoru, he just droped me like a brick out of the blue one day. We were to be mated in two weeks and he came up to me and said "I've met someone," he was another wolf demon, from the gold pack. They were all about breeding. He met another golden wolf chick, beautiful of course, she would breed excellent pups," she kept on.

"Then...the most recent was Yogatoshi, he was also taken from me, murdered in a fight. He was a silver dog demon, like you Inuyasha but he was a full demon," she added quietly. "You know, he looked a lot like you...except for these adorable fuzzy ears you have, but he had the same colored eyes, actually they weren't as bright as yours," she said leaning in looking more closely in his eyes.

"Wow, I...I had no idea that you have had your heart broken so many times intentional or not, I'm sorry," Inuyasha said pulling her into his chest hugging her. Kamiko gave into the hug enjoying Inuyasha's warm embrace. Then realized how close she was to him. She pushed herself away from Inuyasha but didn't run.

"Do you see why I can't fall for you, Inuyasha?" she asked looking down.

"...NO I don't," he said making her look up.

"Wh- what?" she asked.

"I said I don't see why you can't allow yourself to fall for me," Inuyasha stated looking deeply into her eyes.

"How could you not! If I need to spell it out for you, I don't know if I can trust you not to break my heart and if I can I don't want to lose you!" Kamiko cried.

"I won't hurt you and you won't lose me," Inuyasha encouraged. "I...I love you Kamiko."

Kamiko gasped, "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, I love you," he repeated.

**A/N Hey its She-Demonstriss hope yall are enjoying the story so far. Sorry if you are a fan of Inu and Kags getting together, believe me I am too but I kinda like the idea of a new girl for the Inu-hanyou. Especially since she is an Inu-hanyou too. Oh btw I base the characters of the elements off my friends and we own them together and are writing another story about these four elements which my friend should be putting on the site later. I base Kamiko off myself, so I am Kamiko, and my best friends are Kiramita and Keiko, plus the element Earth wich will be introduced later in the story, and his name is Kyoryoku, just to let you guys know. Enjoy the rest of the story. R/R please.**

**Luv,**

**She-Demonstriss**


	9. Chapter 9: Kagome's Suspitions and Kikyo...

**Chapter 9: Kagome's Suspitions and Kikyo's hatred**

Kagome and the others

After breakfast the Pack leader had many questions that Miroku and Sango answered. Kagome didn't pay that much attention to the conversation. She constently glanced toward the cave exit where Kamiko and Inuyasha had left sometime ago. After a while they were dismissed and Lord Rasachimo went off to do buisness and Kiramita and Keiko disappeared to somewhere off in the east lands continuing their search for the last element. Kagome walked out to the entrance of the cave and looked out at what was the north lands. The sun was hanging over head and a fresh spring breeze was blowing through. Kagome looked out over the lands thinking. 'Inuyasha and Kamiko have been gone for sometime, I wonder where they got off too. Kamiko looked upset, I hope shes ok. Why did Inuyasha rush off soo quickly after her? Is there something going on between them? Wait why do I care? It's not like I'm in love with Inuyasha or anything. grrr' Kagome thought lowering her head as her mind raced with questions concerns and other things.

"Kagome?" Sango said cautiously coming up to Kagome.

"Huh, oh hi Sango," Kagome said turning to see Sango.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked in concern for her friend. "You didn't talk too much during breakfast, is something bothering you? Did Inuyasha say something hateful to you again?"

"No, no its not that. I was just...thinking about some things that I have on my mind," Kagome said quickly.

Sango observed her friends attitude and speech and asked, "Are you worried that Inuyasha may really like maybe even love this Kamiko person?"

"..." Kagome didn't answer.

"You are aren't you? You think that Kamiko and Inuyasha are together?" Sango started.

"And what if I am, Sango huh? What could I possibly do about it?" Kagome raised her voice to her friend. Kagome realized what she just said and put her hand up to her mouth in shock. "Sango, I'm soo sorry," she apologized.

"You love him don't you?" Sango asked.

"I...I don't know Sango. How am I supposed to know?" Kagome said quietly looking at the ground.

"Hey ladies, whats going on?" Miroku said coming up placing his hand around Sango's waist. His hand slowly slid down until he was grabbing her ass. Sango turned and slapped Miroku across the face.

"Would you stop that! God! How blind could you get! I don't want you to do that to me unless I say you can, and you CAN'T!" Sango yelled at a cowering Miroku. He stood up and ran back to his room where Shippou was on his bed napping after his big breakfast.

Sango turned back to Kagome but she wasn't there. Sango looked out and saw Kagome walking out towards the forest, she pondered then grabbed her Hiraikotsu decided to follow a safe distance away from Kagome, Kirara entered the main room and followed Sango out towards the forest.

Kamiko and Inuyasha

"Kamiko, do you love me?" Inuyasha asked looking into her beautiful eyes. Kamiko looked down and quietly answered, "yes," but it was so quiet even Inuyasha couldn't hear it.

"What did you say, Kamiko?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said yes, I do love you. But I'm afraid to admit it," Kamiko said looking up being met by those golden pools he had for eyes. Inuyasha reached up and stroked her face with the back of his hand. Kamiko closed her eyes and reached up and pressed his hand closer to her face so he was cupping her cheek. Inuyasha leaned forward slowly and lightly kissed Kamiko's lips. She gave in and kissed him back with more need. Then a familer smell of death hit Inuyasha's nose. He pulled away and looked over to see Kikyo standing there, her hands tightened into fists and her face in a scowl.

"So, Inuyasha, it looks like you found a new bitch, and this time she really is a bitch," Kikyo sneered. For the first time Inuyasha growled and sneered his fangs at Kikyo catching her by suprise. Kamiko growled at her for the insult not only Kikyo gave her but the one she gave Inuyasha for making it sound like he was easy, in a way. Inuyasha stood and walked up to Kikyo, "Why can't you just leave me be! Go to Hell already, I'm sick of seeing you, and falling for you each time I see you, well its not gonna happen this time baby. Get out of here! I never want to see you again! And if you don't leave and never come back, I'll just kill you here and now. Besides, Kagome deserves the rest of her soul back anyway," Inuyasha added. Kikyo filled with fury smacked Inuyasha had across the face. Inuyasha didn't let it deter him and turned back scowling even more at her. "Bitch! Why do you even care, you hate me and want me dead! So why should you care who I love!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because I love you," Kikyo said and gasped and put her hand up to her mouth after realizing what she just said.

"No, you don't. If you truly loved me you would have believed I would never steal the Sacred Jewel from you. And you would have believed me when I told you I didn't betray you and inflict that fatal wound to you. I loved you too but not anymore, now leave Kikyo or I will have to kill you myself," Inuyasha stated coldly.

"Do it then. Put me out of my misery. I am no more alive by taking the souls of the dead," Kikyo stated throwing her arms out making her an easy target. Inuyasha hesitated. "Do it I tell you!" Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha raised his claws and yelled, "Iron rever soul stealer," and slashed Kikyo down the center. Her body shattered into clay and the souls released. The wind whisped by Inuyasha's ear and whispered "Thank you," as if Kikyo used the wind to thank him for putting her out of her misery.

"Inuyasha?" Kamiko questioned, "What was all that about?"

"She...was my first love, she died a long time ago but was resurected by a demon Urasuei, out of clay and her ashes. Come I will tell you more," Inuyasha motioned to a tree. Both Inuyasha and Kamiko jumped up into the trees branches, Kamiko leaning against Inuyasha as he told her everything about Kikyo and what they lived through together.

Kagome and Sango

Kagome wandered around in the forest when something glowing came towards her. She turned and tried to run but it hit her and she fell and she absorbed it.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Sango asked as she came running up to Kagome who was sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I feel more energized than ever. I wonder...wait, I know what it was," Kagome started.

"What was it?" Sango asked.

"It was the rest of my soul...Kikyo is dead," Kagome stated.


	10. Chapter 10: Kamiko's Love and the Death

**Chapter 10: Kamiko's Love and the Death of Kikyo**

Kagome and Sango

"Wait, your saying Kikyo is...dead?" Sango questioned her friend as she helped Kagome up off of the ground.

Kagome looked at Sango, "Yeah, at least I think so...like it just feels like I finally feel whole again, its a feeling I haven't had since Kikyo was resurrected, thats what I assumed that empty feeling has been from. But now I feel whole again, like no more empty space in my body. I don't know its weird," she tried to explain.

"I get it...Uh, how do you think Inuyasha is going to take this when he finds out?" Sango asked.

"Oh, no, hes not going to like this, he may even call me a liar and wonder why I'm saying that. Great! This is going to be hell," Kagome yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "Well we better head back and see if Inuyasha and Kamiko have come back yet or wait for them to come back if they aren't yet," Kagome said as Kirara jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Yeah thats probably a good idea, I do wonder how hes going to take this," Sango said in wonder as she and Kagome headed back up to the cave. Just as the two girls arrived at the mountain, they saw none other than Kamiko and Inuyasha walking up the mountain side talking with Miroku who came down to meet them.

Earlier back with Kamiko and Inuyasha

"And thats basically what happend between me and Kikyo," Inuyasha finished explaining as he tightened his grip on Kamiko. They were still in the same tree on one of the brances, Inuyasha had his back against the trunk with Kamiko wrapped in his arms her back against his warm chest.

"Wow it sounds like she went through a lot of suffering," Kamiko said trying to imagine what that would be like to be resurrected but still be lifeless.

"Yeah, and it was all because of Naraku, thats why we have to kill him. Everyone in our group has something against him, except for Kagome," Inuyasha stated.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kamiko asked putting her head back in the nook of his neck looking up at him.

"Well, with me, he ruined my life and killed my first love. Miroku's whole family has been cursed with the wind tunnel and will suffer a horrible fate if we don't kill him. And Sango probably has the worst. Naraku has her brother captive and is using him as a slave, see her brother Kohaku is already dead except for the jewel shard in his shoulder thats the only thing keeping him alive and Naraku has messed with Kohaku's mind so he doesn't even remember Sango or who he is," Inuyasha explained.

"Wow," Kamiko said in amazment. "That must be extremely hard, knowing your brother is still out there but have no idea what his fate is," Kamiko added.

"Yeah its extremly hard for Sango, and sometimes I can hear her crying at night for Kohaku and smell the tears she sheds for him. It just makes me want to make Naraku pay even more for what hes done to my now close friends," Inuyasha explained looking down at Kamiko who was still looing up at him. He smiled slightly and she smiled back then he leaned down and kissed her lightly. She reached up and pulled him closer making the kiss more intense. Inuyasha pulled away and smiled. "We better get back before everyone gets too worried about us."

"Yeah, thats a good idea. We've been gone for a while," Kamiko agreed as she jumped out of the tree Inuyasha following closely behind.

"I'll race ya," Kamiko laughed as she sped off leaving Inuyasha in the dust.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start," he yelled as he ran and tried to catch up with her.

Miroku was overlooking the beautiful scenary of the mountains and valleys when he heard a familiar voice yelling. 'Inuyasha's back,' he thought smiling. Miroku stood up and walked down the mountainside to meet him. When he reached the bottom he saw Kamiko running towards him. He flinched and Kamiko stopped right in front of him, "What, did you think I was going to plow you over," Kamiko laughed. "No, but just in case...you seem to be doing better," Miroku said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I just beat Inuyasha bad in a little race," Kamiko laughed as Inuyasha showed up scowling and out of breath.

"Oh, sorry hunny, are you a little winded?" Kamiko bragged smiling.

"NO, you just got a good head start thats all," Inuyasha blushed. The three of them started walking up the mountainside talking when they heard something.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. They all turned to see Kagome and Sango running up to catch up with them.

"Hey, guys," Kamiko said.

"Hey, ladies," Miroku said moving closer to Sango.

"Feh," Inuyasha said still a little winded.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo, shes...shes..." Kagome started but couldn't finish.

"She's dead, I know," Inuyasha finished.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"Because...I killed her, wait how did you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, the rest of my soul found me, wait you killed her!" Kagome asked barely realizing what he just said.

"Uh, guys why don't we finish this conversation inside, and in someones room," Miroku suggested realizing the wolves were starting to get curious. Inuyasha looked to where Miroku was looking and saw many wolves looking in on them for some juicy gossip.

"Ok, lets meet in my and Kamiko's room after dinner, there I'll explain everything," Inuyasha suggested as the smell of cooking food filled his nose, plus it was almost sunset.

"Deal," everyone said as they all headed up to the cave.


	11. Chapter 11: Wolf Pack Dinner and Kikyo's

**Chapter 11: Wolf Pack Dinner and Kikyo's Death Reveiled**

**(Warning, Lemon straight ahead!)**

Lord Rasachimo, Keiko and Kiramita greeted the group at the cave entrance as they came up.

"Good, day to you all," the Lord said cheerily. "Hope all of you are hungry, dinner will be promptly before sunset, so go freshen up in your rooms, and Rokan will fetch all of you when its time," the Lord said as he beckoned his daughter and Kiramita to their rooms as he went to his own. Sango and Kagome went into their rooms and both washed their faces and sat on their beds talking. Miroku went in his room to wash his face and went over to Sango's and Kagome's room to talk. Kamiko washed her face while Inuyasha just sat thinking, staring at the fire. Kamiko walked out and saw Inuyasha staring into the fire. She walked up to him and sat down in the beanbag next to him, "Whats on your mind, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha jumped slightly, "Oh, nothing, just tired I guess," he said looking at her. 'She looks like a goddess in the firelight,' he thought. Kamiko blushed at the way he looked at her and turned to look at the fire. Inuyasha stood and walked over to her. Kamiko swallowed and looked up into his loving eyes. She stood and realized how close their bodies were and blushed slightly. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a heartstopping kiss. She reached up and wrapped her arms round his neck allowing him to pull her closer to him. He used this oppurtunity to wrap his arms around her lean waist. He then picked her up and walked over and set her down on the bed and climbed over her. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes, looking for an answer whether she was ready for this, or not. He smiled and she smiled back and he leaned down and kissed her again. He used his tounge and licked around her lips, she opened her mouth and let him in. He used his tounge to do things she couldn't ever imagine someone could do with their tounge and she moaned into his mouth. At this sound Inuyasha's loins tightened making him moan also. He used his hands to explore her body and opened up her blue haiori top to reveal her chest. Then Kamiko helped him take off his haiori top and he tossed it aside. Inuyasha rubbed little cirlcles over her belly with his claw giving her goosebumps and making her shiver. He smiled slightly at what he could do to her. Then his hand moved up and he grabbed her breast and kneeded it gently making her moan again. He broke their kiss and moved down to her neck and trailed kisses from her mouth down past her neck to her chest. He sucked on her breast sending shivers down her spine as another moan escaped her lips. Inuyasha let his hands explore the rest of her exposed body like her back as he continued to suck on her breast. Then he trialed more kisses down her body as he started taking of her haiori pants. Then there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha stopped everything and growled, "Damn it," he said unded his breath.

"Hello, is anyone in here," Rokan asked as he started to open the door. Kamiko grabbed her pants and pulled them back up and closed her haiori top as Inuyasha walked up to the door. "Yeah what do you want," he said, his voice dripping with aggrivation.

Rokan peeked inside to see a half naked Inuyahsa at the door and Kamiko over on the bed holding her top closed, O.O "Oh, sorry to interupt, but dinner is ready," he said nervously when he figured out what he just walked into. "Ok, now leave, we'll be out in a minute," Inuyasha said as he shut Rokan out. Rokan walked off and got the others and told them Inuyasha and Kamiko would join them shortly. Inuyasha stayed by the door with his head down for a minute. Kamiko got up and fixed her haiori. She picked up his top and walked over to him, "Don't worry Inuyasha," she said as he turned to look at her and she handed him his top. She pulled him down into another kiss and whispered, "We'll continue after our little meeting tonight," she whispered seductivly. She walked out the door and left him to finish getting dressed as he stood there wide eyed.O.O Then he smirked and finished getting dressed.

The dinner went by just like the breakfast, except no one ran out and there was no after meal chat since it was a little late and the Lord was aghausted from his Lordily activities, whatever they were. So after dinner he bid us all goodnight, and Keiko and Kiramita talked with them about their efforts today on finding the final element. All they found out was that Earth, is a Panther demon, so sometime they were going to go visit all the Panther tribes to find him, then they bid everyone goodnight and lazily dragged off to their rooms. Kamiko and Inuyasha went to their room and were shortly joined by Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippou and Kirara. Kamiko and Inuyasha were sitting on their bed as they all came in. Miroku and Sango took the two soft chairs and pulled them up to the bed and Kagome sat next to Inuyasha with Shippou on her lap and Kirara jumped up onto Sango's lap.

"Ok, Inuyasha so what happened with Kikyo," Kagome said breaking the silence. Everyone's eyes went to Inuyasha, putting him on the spot.

"Ok, well I followed Kamiko out of the cave and found her behind a waterfall and we talked, then Kikyo showed up..."

_**Flashback**_

_Inuyasha leaned forward slowly and lightly kissed Kamiko's lips. She gave in and kissed him back with more need. Then a familer smell of death hit Inuyasha's nose. He pulled away and looked over to see Kikyo standing there, her hands tightened into fists and her face in a scowl._

_"So, Inuyasha, it looks like you found a new bitch, and this time she really is a bitch," Kikyo sneered. For the first time Inuyasha growled and sneered his fangs at Kikyo catching her by suprise. Kamiko growled at her for the insult not only Kikyo gave her but the one she gave Inuyasha for making it sound like he was easy, in a way. Inuyasha stood and walked up to Kikyo, "Why can't you just leave me be! Go to Hell already, I'm sick of seeing you, and falling for you each time I see you, well its not gonna happen this time baby. Get out of here! I never want to see you again! And if you don't leave and never come back, I'll just kill you here and now. Besides, Kagome deserves the rest of her soul back anyway," Inuyasha added. Kikyo filled with fury smacked Inuyasha had across the face. Inuyasha didn't let it deter him and turned back scowling even more at her. "Bitch! Why do you even care, you hate me and want me dead! So why should you care who I love!" Inuyasha yelled._

_"Because I love you," Kikyo said and gasped and put her hand up to her mouth after realizing what she just said._

_"No, you don't. If you truly loved me you would have believed I would never steal the Sacred Jewel from you. And you would have believed me when I told you I didn't betray you and inflict that fatal wound to you. I loved you too but not anymore, now leave Kikyo or I will have to kill you myself," Inuyasha stated coldly._

_"Do it then. Put me out of my misery. I am no more alive by taking the souls of the dead," Kikyo stated throwing her arms out making her an easy target. Inuyasha hesitated. "Do it I tell you!" Kikyo yelled._

_Inuyasha raised his claws and yelled, "Iron rever soul stealer," and slashed Kikyo down the center. Her body shattered into clay and the souls released. The wind whisped by Inuyasha's ear and whispered "Thank you," as if Kikyo used the wind to thank him for putting her out of her misery._

"And thats what happened," Inuyasha said as he finished explaining.

"Wait, she asked you to kill her?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, obviously she hated the life she was living, taking the souls of other women just to keep walking the earth," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, well guys I'm gonna hit the sack, who knows whats in store for us when we get up tomorrow," Sango said staning stretching, making Kirara jump up off of her lap. Sango walked out, Kirara trailing behind her lazily, Miroku followed taking the now asleep kit with him. Kagome was the last and she shut the door behind her, she stayed by the door for a sec to think about what he just told everyone. Inuyasha followed and locked the door when she walked out, then turned to Kamiko with a lustful smile, "Now where were we?" he said huskily. Kamiko giggled as he crawled onto the bed already having shed his haiori top. He crawled up to her and kissed her hard as his loins quickly lurched. He brushed the haiori top off of Kamiko's shoulders as it slid down to her waist. He drew circles on her belly agian with his claw making her moan.

Kagome was about to leave the door when she heard the latch lock and Inuyasha's voice, but it was more husky, Kagome curiously listened to what he was saying, "Now where were we?" he said. Then she heard Kamiko giggle then moan. Kagome backed away and ran to her room, disturbed by what she just heard.

Inuyasha untucked Kamiko's top and threw it aside, then he trailed more kisses down her body as he started taking off her haiori pants again hoping no one knocked on the door this time. He threw the pants to the floor and took a minute to take the beauty of her body. She was in great shape, nice abs for a girl well toned legs, he was drooling over her. Kamiko laughed as she watched his facial expressions as he looked over her body. Inuyasha then got a lustful smile on his face and Kamiko stopped laughing trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He then leaned over her and kissed her passionatly, then she felt something coming up the inside of her leg, Inuyasha was using his claw to draw a line up the inside of her leg. This gentle brush of a touch sent shivers up her spine. When he reached her entrance he inserted his finger making her gasp and throw her head back in pleasure. He smiled and started pulling his finger in and out of her opening. He continued to do this gradually speeding up and he lowered his head and sucked on her breast again. Kamiko's pleasure point rose to a dangerous level until he stopped. She looked up to see Inuyasha taking off his pants. She took this oppurtunity to bring her head back to earth. Kamiko glanced down at his man hood and gasped at the size of him, he was big. He was more of a man than she thought. Inuyasha placed him self at her entrance. She grabbed his muscular shoulders and he slowly pushed inside of her. When he came to her hymen he slowly pushed through it. Kamiko winced in pain and pleasure. Inuyasha whispered sweet nothings in her ear, while waiting for her to get used to him inside her. After a while, she got used to him and she started to rock her hips.Inuyasha started off slow. 'Fuck she's tight,' Inuyasha thought as he pushed in and out of her. Loving every minute of it. Kamiko started moaning at how Inuyasha could make her feel. As they started feeling more pleasure he sped up, then Inuyasha started to move faster and harder. They were both lost in the intense pleasure. After a few more thrusts Kamiko climaxed and Inuyasha followed very soon after, releasing his demon seed into her. He looked at her and smiled as he pulled out then collapsed next to Kamiko still breathing heavily. Inuyasha pulled Kamiko's sweaty body up against his.

"Inuyasha," Kamiko gasped.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice muffled because he was talking against her skin, as he placed kisses all over the back of her neck and shoulders.

"You are, amazing," Kamiko said breathlessly. Inuyasha smiled against her skin and said, "Wanna go again?" he said seductivly.

Kamiko smiled, "Yeah but I have some rules for you," she said seductivly. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her intrigued. She smiled and rolled him over and straddled his hips, causing an immediate rection in his manhood. She laughed and bent down and kissed him passionatly.

A/N: ohh cliffy, please review and let me know what you think. I'll try and update soon before I leave for my trip. But you have to let me know what you think first.


	12. Chapter 12: The Search Continues

**Chapter 12: The Search Continues and Hearts Are Broken**

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to find that Kamiko wasn't next to him. Images of the night before flashed in through his mind and he smiled. 'What a night' he thought. He heard the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom and new where Kamiko was. Inuyasha sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Then swung his legs over the side of the bed gathering up his clothes off the floor and putting them on. Just as he pulled up his pants and tied them there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha walked over and opened the door to see Rokan standing there with more clean clothes.

"Good morning, the door was locked and no one answered when I knoked earlier so I decided to stop by later," Rokan said smiling.

Inuyasha took the clothes and smiled at him, "Thanks," he said as Rokan turned and left to check on the others. Inuyasha closed the door and walked over to the bathroom door. He heard humming coming from the other side.

He knocked, "Kamiko?"

"Yes?"

"Rokan brought us more clothes," Inuaysha said trying to open the door, it was locked. What, did she not trust him or something after last night. Kamiko opened the door a moment later, hair wet and wearing only her dirty top. "Thank you, she said taking the clothes he handed her and closed the door again and locked it.

Inuyasha smiled and laughed to himself as he undressed again and started putting on the clean clothes. As he was sliding on his top the bathroom door opened and there stood Kamiko, in a dark lavender kimono. Inuyasha tried to control himself and turned away from her as her scent flowed into the room from the bathroom. He quickly finished dressing as there was a knock at the door. Kamiko walked over and answered it. Rokan stepped in smiling, "Breakfast is ready in the hall, the rest are outside waiting for you."

"Thank you, we'll be right out," Inuyasha said tucking in his top.

Kamiko walked out following Rokan and Inuyasha soon followed. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all waiting in the hallway just as Rokan said.

When they arrived into the hall, the smell of rice, mizo soup and eggs overpowered the room. It all smelled and looked delicious as they all sat down.

"And how are all of you this morning?" the Lord asked as he, Keiko and Kiramita joined them at the table.

"Just fine," Sango replied smiling. And everyone shook their head in agreement.

"Wonderful, I love to hear that from my guests. The girls here are going to be searching for the fourth element again today, traveling to the far north lands where the white panther demon tribe resides. One of our few leads, you could say," the Lord mentioned.

"Oh yeah thats right, the fourth element is a panther demon right?" Kamiko said.

"Yeah thats right, so we're gonna keep looking through every panther demon tribe we know of till we find them," Kiramita said.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah," Kamiko said immediatly.

"Sure, we'll be glad to help," Kagome said and Sango agreed. The guys sighed and shook their heads agreeing.

After breakfast, everyone went back to their rooms getting ready for the journy to the north. Sango and Kagome got their weapons and Kagome packed a few more things in her backpack silently. Sango had noticed that she had been quiet all morning and even last night.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Sango asked, even though she figured it had something to do with Inuyasha. Sango did notice Kagome kept looking at Inuyasha all morning with this hurt look in her eyes that would hurt any friend to see her like that.

"Hm, oh nothing," Kagome said.

"Don't lie Kagome, something is wrong," Sango said not believing her friend at all.

"I'm not lieing," Kagome said in defense. 'Nothing is wrong at all. If Inuyasha wants to be with Kamiko instead of me, then let him. It doesn't bother me.' Kagome tried to convince herself.

"This has something to do with Inuyasha and Kamiko doesn't it?" Sango said.

"No..." Kagome said.

"Yes it does. You don't like it do you?" Sango said interrogatingly.

"Inuyasha can do whatever he wants," Kagome said not able to hold back a tone of hurt in her voice.

"But you still don't like it," Sango said.

"How are we doing in here ladies?" Miroku said walking in with Shippou on his shoulder. Shippou jumped off his shoulder and joined Kirara who was sitting on Sango's bed.

"We're all ready in here," Kagome said suddenly cheerful thankful for the interruption. Kagome picked up her backpack and walked outside the room into the hallway where Rokan was waiting. Miroku looked at Sango and asked, "Is Kagome ok? I saw her look at Inuyasha this morning during breakfast kind of sad looking."

"Yeah, I saw too. I know she doesn't like Inuyasha sharing a room with that demon. But she won't admit it," Sango said.

"Your probably right, well lets go outside and wait for everyone else," Miroku said as he and Sango walked out followed by Kirara and a hard thinking Shippou. 'I wonder what has upset Kagome so.' thought the little kitsune.

Inuyasha and Kamiko

Kamiko stared at herself in the mirror while washing her hands thinking. She had noticed Kagome looking at Inuyasha so hurtful. Inuyasha being "blind" as he is didn't even notice. 'I be she's in love with him. I shouldn't be doing this. I know she loves him, and I know he loves her. I can sense it. Even though they are not mates, they haven't even done anything that would consider them mates, but still, its almost like he has this claim on her, and I'm in the way of that becoming final.' Kamiko sighed as she felt some hands on her hips. She looked back up to see Inuyasha standing behind her. Kamiko lifted her still wet hands and flicked the droplets of water in his face. Inuyasha squinted as the cold water hit his face then he glared at her. She smiled and tried to move away from his touch. As she did Inuyasha strengthened his grip on her hips and pulled her closer to his body and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Kamiko used her powers to dry her hands and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyahsa, this is wrong," she said. Inuyasha's arms tensed at these words. How he hated those words.

"Why is it so wrong?" he asked.

"Because your already in love with someone who loves you. Besides, I don't want to love anyone, or be with anyone for that matter, right now. Also, this situation is hurting someone else. I can't live with that," Kamiko said looking down and pushing away from Inuyasha who let her go this time.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said just before Kamiko walked out of the room.

Kamiko sighed, "Kagome, Inuyasha. You love Kagome and she loves you. She couldn't stop looking at you this morning, but of course you were to dense to notice. She feels betrayed by this," Kamiko said. Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean, betrayed?" he asked.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha, you can't be that dense," Kamiko said starting to raise her voice. "I'm an invasion on your relationship. She feels threatened by me. Whether you know it or not she is in love with you. And you love her. I can tell, I can sense it when you two are in the same room. Whether you know it or not you have this sightless claim on her, and I'm probably not the only demon or person for that matter to see it or sense it. I bet both Miroku and Sango could sense it," Kamiko said. " I think you and Kagome need to talk, and today is the perfect oppurtunity," she added.

With that Kamiko left the bedroom and joined the others in the hall followed by Inuyasha shortly after silently.


	13. Chapter 13: Journey to the North

**Chapter 13: Journey to the North**

Inuyasha joined the group, he looked at Kagome who turned her head away quickly. They walked to the entrance of the cave and Sango jumped on Kirara's back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who squatted for her to get on his back. She hesitated, "Come on Kagome, I wanna talk to you anyway," Inuyasha insisted. Kamiko smiled, 'Thats right Inuyasha, as of now, we never happened,' Kamiko thought to herself. Kiramita and Keiko walked out of the cave and smiled.

"Oh, good everyone is ready to go," Keiko said cheerily.

"Alright, lets get going then, we have a long journey," Kiramita added. They all sprinted down the mountain, Miroku and Shippou now on Kirara's back with Sango, Kamiko running beside them behind Keiko and Kiramita leading the way, Inuyasha and Kagome slightly behind and Rokan standing at the cave entrance waving to them. They kept up that pace for a while then slowed to a walk.

"We still have a while to go but we don't want to wear everyone out incase they don't exactally welcome us. Panther demons can have the worst tempers sometimes," Kiramita said back to everyone. Kagome wriggled on Inuyasha's back and he let her down. She tried to walk up ahead to where Sango and Miroku were now walking with Shippou on Miroku's shoulder, Kirara on Sango's and Kamiko walking next to Miroku. Kagome was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her hand.

"Kagome we need to talk," Inuyasha said as she continued to pull.

"What is there to talk about, Inuyasha?" Kagome said hurt dripping off his name making his ears droop slightly.

"Kagome, I'm being serious about this," Inuyasha said with a little hurt in his voice. Kagome stopped and turned to look at him. He wasn't looking at her or looking up for that matter. He was looking down at the ground so his bangs hid his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I've pretty much guessed that you and Kamiko are mates now, but-" Kagome started.

"What makes you think we're mates?" Inuyasha said looking up at her. Kagome blushed slightly.

"Well first of all you found someone whos like you, shes a dog half-demon, shes tough, shes lost her family and needs you, and..." she paused.

"And what?" Inuyasha asked.

"And I heard you guys last night," Kagome said blushing, looking down.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You heard that?" he asked, hoping she was lying.

"Yeah, I did. I heard something and listened a little closer, and finally realized what I was listening too," Kagome said turning and started walking away. Inuyasha stood there staring after her trying to think how was he gonna explain this. This was turning out to be worse than his deal with Kikyo. Who did Inuyasha love, Kagome or Kamiko.

Kamiko turned to see Kagome walking alone. 'Where is Inuyasha, why isn't he talking to her?' Kamiko inwardly growled and fell back behind the others. Then she saw Inuyasha walking up with his head down. Kamiko growled and jumped over to him, Kagome turned her head as Kamiko landed infront of Inuyasha. She lingered her eyes then stopped at what she saw. Kamiko slapped Inuyasha.

"Why aren't you talking to her?" Kamiko said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her with his hand on his cheek. Blood was trickling down his cheek from Kamiko's claw marks.

"I did," Inuyasha said meekly.

"What happened, cause you two don't look together yet to me," Kamiko accused. Kagome watched the scene unfold.

"She thinks we're mates," Inuyasha said,

"Well did you tell her we're not," Kamiko said.

"No, but she heard us last night," Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Oh, well go tell her we're not mates and that you love her you jackass!" Kamiko said getting behind him and pushing him towards Kagome who was still watching. Inuyasha almost stumbled and looked up to see Kagome watching them, listening.

"Go, damn it!" Kamiko said pushing him again, "Tell her how you really feel, and that you and I are not mates, since we obviously can't deny what happened last night," Kamiko added.

Kamiko then ran to catch up to the other giving Kagome a little push towards Inuyasha as she passed, "You tell him how you really feel, Kagome. Hes really too dense to figure it out if he hasen't after all the time you have been around," Kamiko said taking off. Kagome stood there as Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Kagome, I-" he stopped.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I-"


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions of the HalfDemon

**Chapter 14: Confessions of the Half-Demon**

"I" Inuyasha stammered.

"Inuyasha, what is it that your trying to say?" Kagome said starting to get impatient. Kamiko was a few feet away listening and watching.

Inuyasha sighed, he couldn't figure it out, "I don't know what to say, Kagome. I'm just really confused right now." Kamiko growled and glared at him, clenching her fists.

Kagome looked down at the ground, "Well other than you, I know what I'm feeling. I love you Inuyasha. I've loved you since I met you...whether that means anything to you or not is up to you. But now you know," Kagome said turning and jogging to catch up to the group. She passed Kamiko who said to her, "Good job girl, at least you have the nerve to tell him that...HE on the other hand is just an idiot," she growled. Kagome smiled at Kamiko, "Thanks," she said and jogged up to the rest of the group. Inuyasha walked solmly towards the rest of the group. He looked up to see a not too happy Kamiko standing there glaring darts into him. He visably winced, 'She's scary when shes mad,' he thought to himself. Kamiko's hands when behind her back and suddenly got a smile on her face. Inuyasha was instantly on guard, and for good reason.

"Inuyasha..." Kamiko said innocently.

"Yes..." Inuyasha said not noticing the glow behind her back. Kamiko's scowl returned with a vengence as she brought an ice staff from behind her back and wacked Inuyasha across the side of his head.

"Wake up jackass! You don't love me! You love Kagome!" Kamiko yelled, making everyone stop and turn around. The ran towards Kamiko and Inuyasha to see Kamiko standing over him, ice staff still in hand, and Inuyasha on the ground in the fetal position cowering under her. (lol I love it!)

Kagome came around everyone and saw this scene.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha are you ok?" she exclaimed as she kneeled down to him. He flinched when she reached for him. "What did you do to him!" Kagome asked Kamiko looking up at her.

"Oh he'll survive. I just tried to knock some sense into him," Kamiko said smuggly. Kiramita and Keiko came up behind Kamiko.

"Are we done yet, we still have a long journy ahead of us and its already almost noon," Keiko said impatiently.

"Yeah we're ready," Kamiko said, the ice staff melting away from her hand. Everyone started walking away, Inuyasha and Kagome were still where they had been next to a tree.

"Are you sure your ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concernly.

"Yeah, that stupid bitch is gonna get it," Inuyasha said standing up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sternly, "You know I don't like language like that," she added standing also.

"Kagome, its true, she is technically a bitch. Shes a dog demon, well half-demon, either way shes a dog. A female dog," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, right," Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Kagome asked.

"You," Inuyasha said in a husky voice making Kagome look up at him. "You know what, I'm kind of glad she hit me across the head. She did knock some sense into me," he said.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about? I think she hit you a little too..." she started but was cut off by Inuyasha's lips on hers. Kagome immidiatly melted into his kiss, and let out a small moan.

He pulled away and Kagome tried to follow him losing her balance, but Inuyasha already had a hold of her.

"Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked into his golden orb eyes and saw love.

"Congradulations Inuyasha, you finally found yourself. Now how bout you two get a move on so we can find this missing element," Kamiko said inturrupting this passionate moment.

"We're comin, we're comin," Inuyasha said. Kagome was still speechless from that kiss. He looked at her and smiled.

"Come on Kagome," he said gathering her in her arms and placing her on his back. And the journey continues.


	15. Chapter 15: The Journey Continues

**Chapter 15: The Journey Continues (Transition Chapter)**

The gang was finally on there way now running to make up for lost time. Kamiko, Keiko, and Kiramita were taking up the front. Inuyasha, now having caught up to them, and Kagome on his back were in the middle. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were riding Kirara taking up the rear. The journey to the north was long as Keiko had pointed out. Soon they had slowed to a walk and the dark of night was threatening to fall upon them. Keiko soon turned and looked back at the group. Everyone was exhausted from the long days walk. They only stopped for lunch and dinner was fast approaching.

"We'll make camp here for the night. We need time to make camp and eat before night befalls us," Keiko said.

Kiramita found a good spot surrounded by trees with an opening in the canopy ideal for a fire. She gathered a few sticks and logs and touched it and it was a flame. Kamiko and Keiko ran to find some good little critters for dinner. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag at the base of a big tree next to the fire and Inuyasha took his perch right above her on the lowest branch. Shippou and Kirara walked around and looked at the scenery. Miroku was busy surveying the area for demonic auras. Sango came back from her walk as Keiko and Kamiko walked up with some rabbits and assorted berries. Sango smiled as she walked over to Kagome.

"Hey, there's a hot spring not to far from here," Sango informed Kagome.

"That's great, Sango. We'll go right after dinner," Kagome said. Sango looked over and glared at a particular eavesdropping monk.

"You can plan on staying put monk," Sango stated firmly.

"Why, whatever do you mean? I'm only listening for your safety Sango," Miroku stated putting on his fake innocent face. Sango sighed.

"That's fine, we all can go after dinner," Kiramita said. Miroku looked hopeful. "Or should I say us girls," Kiramita restated. Miroku frowned.

"That's right Miroku, keep wishing, it won't ever happen," Kamiko said from behind him, making him jump a foot high. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, girl your just scary sometimes," Miroku said to Kamiko and she just laughed harder.

"Don't you know I try," Kamiko said.

As dinner was cooking, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou went to the hot spring to get their bath in before the girls took it over afterwards.

"Man I just don't get women, why can't they just go along with it," Miroku stated sourly.

"Because they're women," Inuyasha stated. "No one can understand them, not even their own kind. It gets even more difficult when they are demons," Inuyasha said then sighed.

"Do you mean that Kamiko girl?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I thought she was like in love with me then she beat me over the head with her ice staff telling me that I don't love her and that I love Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"But how was she in bed?" Miroku asked.

"Well, let's just say she was amaz- WAIT! I am not having that conversation with you!" Inuyasha growled and jumped out of the water grabbing his clothes and walking off.

"That's alright I can read between the lines. She was amazing," Miroku laughed following in suit.

"Shut it monk!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku just smiled as he dressed.

Inuyasha and Miroku soon joined the girls just as dinner was finishing cooking.

"Just in time boys," Kiramita stated as she took the meat off the fire with her sword. It was a pretty silent meal with small talk about the fourth element.

"So what is the temperament of a black panther demon?" Kagome asked.

"Well, with my experience with them, they can be stubborn, bad tempered creatures. But that's really no different than, say, Inuyasha and Kamiko here," Keiko said gesturing toward Kamiko and Inuyasha. Kamiko stayed silent.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? What she says is true about you," Miroku said with a smile.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said.

"So, if they travel in large packs, how will we know which panther is the element?" Kagome asked.

"It's just a sense. We'll know him by his scent," Kiramita said.

"I see," Kagome said. Kagome looked over towards Kamiko who had stayed silent the whole dinner, even about the comment about her and Inuyasha. Kagome got an idea.

"Well, shall us girls head to the hot springs before it gets too late?" Kagome suggested. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Shippou, I want you to stay here to guard Miroku and make sure he doesn't follow us, or Inuyasha, for that matter," Kagome said.

"I'll do my best," Shippou said. The girls walked off towards the hot springs. Keiko, Kiramita, and Kagome quickly stepped into the hot spring, sighing in relief as the hot water quickly soothed sore muscles. Kamiko took off her clothes and the other girls stared. A huge scar covered Kamiko's body still from her battle with Ratorah. Kagome knew of the battle, having found the half demon covered in her own blood from the battle.

"That is one nasty scar," Kiramita said bluntly.

"Kiramita!" Keiko yelled.

"What, we're all thinking it," Kiramita said.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude and blunt about it," Keiko said.

"Its okay, Keiko," Kamiko said.

"Well, how did you get it, is what I'm wondering. If you don't mind me asking?" Keiko asked.

"It's from a battle with a powerful bat demon named, Ratorah. He slaughtered my entire family before my very eyes before he came after me. He killed my sister, Katori, my mother Kairin, my father Hanasomo, and my closest family member, my baby sister Rana. This streak in my hair is from when Ratorah sliced my baby sister's neck right in front of me," Kamiko said with shadows lurking in her eyes.

"Wow, what was he after? I mean, with that kind of slaughter, he must have been looking for something that you had, right?" Kiramita said.

"Yes, he was looking for the jewel shard my father had given to me," Kamiko answered.

"Did he get it?" Keiko asked softly.

"No, when he killed Rana, something…happened. I'm not sure what exactly, but power seemed to surge in my body and I not only killed him, but destroyed him. There wasn't even a trace left of him after I was through with him," Kamiko said.

"I think I know what happened," Kagome said.

"What?" Kamiko asked.

"Your demon side must have awakened and you became a full fledged demon when he killed your sister. I've seen it happen to Inuyasha before, and when he did, he didn't even recognize who his own friends were. He even almost killed us before when he changed. And since you're a half dog demon like him, I be that's what happened," Kagome explained.

"I see, it makes sense," Kamiko said.

"That must have been horrible. I can't imagine having my family or pack murdered in front of me like that," Keiko said.

"Well, that was my pack. We didn't live as part of a huge pack like you do Keiko," Kamiko said.

"If you don't mind, may I ask why? I'm so used to a pack that I find other forms of packs, strange," Keiko said.

"Well, my father was part of a huge dog demon pack, but when he mated with my mom, who is also a half dog demon like me, my father was ostracized along with my whole family from the pack. They had a goal of keeping everyone in the pack pure, no half demons," Kamiko said. "See, my father was a full fledged dog demon, my mother was a half dog demon, I'm a half demon, my younger sister Katori ended up being a full demon, and my baby sister Rana was also a half demon as well," Kamiko explained.

"It makes sense," said Sango.

"Well, we've been here for a while and I bet a certain monk is losing his patience and we may end up with a visitor soon if we don't head back," Kamiko said.

"I agree," said Sango. They walked back to the camp just in time to see Miroku heading the direction to the hot springs.

"Where were you going, monk?" Kamiko said. Miroku started to sweat.

"Um…I need to…relieve myself," he said scampering off into the bushes. All the girls were still laughing as they entered the camp.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," Sango said smiling to herself as she sat down by Kirara.

"Well, I guess we better hit the sack, we still have a long way to go tomorrow," Keiko said.

"Yeah, I agree," Kagome said as she snuggled in her sleeping bag with Shippou. Inuyasha jumped on his branch directly above her. Keiko leaned against a tree with Kiramita leaning against the tree next to her. Kamiko found a tree directly across from Kagome and Inuyasha and perched on a branch. Miroku found his way back and sat in front of a tree next to Sango and Kirara. They all drifted off to sleep before long.


End file.
